


A Quiet Aftermath

by goodwineandcheese



Category: Monster
Genre: Healing, M/M, just a super chill dialogue scene, post-torture
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-07
Updated: 2019-11-07
Packaged: 2021-01-24 23:46:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,123
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21346762
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/goodwineandcheese/pseuds/goodwineandcheese
Summary: Lunge rescues his colleague from a grisly reverse interrogation, none too pleased by his recklessness.
Relationships: Wolfgang Grimmer/Heinrich Lunge
Comments: 2
Kudos: 10





	A Quiet Aftermath

**Author's Note:**

> Short Grunge ficlet! Sort of an AU where Grimmer and Lunge are coworkers in some vague storyline that may or may not have anything to do with canon, lmao. It's whatever you make of it

The hotel was remarkably silent as Heinrich dressed his cohort’s wounds. He was adequate in his medical practice, but certainly no doctor; Grimmer simply had no other options, unless he wanted to rely on the local variety and hope they weren’t in some way associated with the Secret Police. Yet, as the silence stretched on, he almost thought that might be better; the atmosphere around the inspector was surprisingly dark and agitated, and he was none too gentle as he applied disinfectant to the bloody injuries. Grimmer hissed through it, wondering which had been more painful - the torture itself, or this, now, with Heinrich.

Only once the man had dressed his injuries did the tension start to ease. Grimmer tested his joints, wincing where the bandages pulled taut against fresh cuts and bruises. He looked down at his hands, one of which was now nearly mummified, then back to Heinrich. He was turned away now, looking out the window before drawing the curtain closed.

Grimmer opened his mouth to speak, then immediately shut it when Heinrich turned, a somewhat tired look in his eyes, though he still felt their icy chill.

“You were reckless.” 

The words came in that cold, accusatory tone. Grimmer smiled down at his hands.

“You’re probably right. I think I might have antagonized him a bit too much.”

He could positively feel Heinrich’s eyes harden, his scowl deepening. He’d caused the inspector quite a bit of trouble, it seemed. 

“What would you have done, if I weren’t able to bail you out?”

The question was sobering. Both knew the answer, of course; had Heinrich not managed to decode his location and successfully sabotage the enemy’s operation, he knew what the outcome would be. He met those icy eyes with his own, calmer gaze.

“I’d probably be dead.” He tilted his head, glancing skyward. “Or _he_ would be dead, and we both would have failed. We’d have to start over.”

It was quiet again, Heinrich deflating with a frustrated huff. He glanced down at the bandage roll that still sat messily on the bed.

“I hope you at least had something to gain for all of that.”

Grimmer hummed, leaning back and bracing against his less-damaged hand as he closed his eyes, breathing through the moment. He could feel all the sores of his muscles tense and release in that split second. He chuckled lowly, a sound uncharacteristic of Grimmer’s usual gentler sounds. It was a bit alien, even to his own ears.

“Enough to incriminate our suspect, and a handful of others from that group. He’s gotten his hands quite dirty. Worse than what your agent led us to believe. I think upper management will be pleased…”

He leaned forward again, looking over his hands, a wave of unsteady giddiness bubbling through him, a last sputter of adrenaline that bothered to show its face.

“It’s really pretty incredible, what people will tell you if they feel confident enough in themselves. You have to ask them the right way...put them in a demonstrable position of power. He really thought he had me there…”

There was a palpable dread in the atmosphere - coming from _Lunge,_ of all people. Grimmer turned a small smirk his way, though his expression softened when he caught what seemed to be a genuine look of concern. His face straightened, aware at least that smirking wasn’t quite appropriate when someone made a face like that. Still, Heinrich said nothing, pensively looking him over. Grimmer opted to prompt him instead.

“Something’s on your mind.”

It was a statement, a simple fact - one that Heinrich could choose to acknowledge or to deny. The man narrowed his eyes, then locked onto Grimmer’s with a sharpness that wasn’t quite so volatile as it often was; now, there was wariness in those eyes.

“I would prefer it if you would try just a little bit harder to come back in one piece from now on. It was too close this time. You won’t do that again.”

Grimmer stayed quiet for a moment, looking over the detective. It was uncharacteristic of Lunge...ordinarily he allowed Grimmer to take risks as he saw fit; Heinrich was, himself, no more a man to play it safe, just as often throwing caution to the wind. Grimmer pondered a moment, blinking slowly. He maintained only a faint smile on his face.

“You’re not _worrying_, now.”

There was a gentler lilt to his tone, but Heinrich remained as sharp as ever. The look he fixed Grimmer with was stern, but strangely brimming with an emotion he hadn’t quite expected. It was something he couldn’t quite name, but felt familiar. He understood it, at least subconsciously.

“I am. I tend to think you’re too quick to take risks with no contingency plan. You lack a sense of self-preservation. It’s hard not to notice.”

Heinrich took his gaze from Grimmer, glancing out toward the window again, the dim light that filtered through the curtains touching at his pale complexion. There was an exhaustion that wore itself on the man, on his figure, the angles and lines of his face, the slow way he blinked. 

Grimmer slid a hand forward, so that his fingertips rested on the clenched knuckles of the stoic inspector. Neither looked at the other, that touch offering as much communication as a held gaze. There was no need.

“I’ll try to take better care of myself. I’ll be more responsible.”

A sidelong flick of eyes from Heinrich spoke of mixed amusement and dismissal as he huffed.

“You said that last time.”

Ah, and that was true, too…..more than once, in fact. Grimmer sighed, rubbing at the back of his neck with his free hand.

“Unfortunately I think you might be right...but I haven’t been doing it, have I? So then, this time I’ll make it a promise. How does that sound…?”

Heinrich didn’t say anything. Neither spoke at all, content in their silence for now. The perturbed inspector pulled his hand back, relaxing with both held neatly in a gentle clasp.

“If you break it…” he started, turning to properly look at Grimmer then, “you’ll buy me a beer.”

He spoke with that same deadpan, the very same cool voice as he always did. With Heinrich, it took time to decipher his moods, his feelings. He wasn’t anything like Tenma, nor Suk, who wore their emotions so openly. But still, Grimmer recognized that, in this moment, Heinrich was...content, amused. He was still quite serious about his earlier assertions, and Grimmer had no doubt he’d be hearing more of that sort of thing, but for now he was at ease. Grimmer relaxed backward, closing his eyes and sighing.

“I guess we have a deal.”

**Author's Note:**

> Originally there was more to this at the beginning, detailing more about w/e they were investigating, and I was totally gonna write the torture scene....but then since this is just a short standalone it's not really necessary. So good news you don't have to see him get hurt!
> 
> I rarely write Grunge stuff but I like their dynamic a lot, lmao. I need more excuses to write it...


End file.
